how to die beautifully
by winkiesempress
Summary: Mikuo bilang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja meski ia pergi. Karena Mikuo akan mati dengan indah. (Mikuo, Lenka)


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Fanloid (c) their respective owners.

numpang curhat. boleh diskip.

uuu lama ga nulis mikuolenka :'D diniatkan jadi fik yang rada dark tapi gagal, jadi yaudahlah. bhay

entah kenapa kepikiran plot begini waktu dengerin ... beautiful chaser-nya choutokkyuu. PADAHAL YA NYAMBUNGNYA DI MANA. mungkin karena inget di MV-nya kai mati indah sekali dan yang lain gitu doang #GIMANA coretyukisihmatiajacantikokeinibedakasuscoret

* * *

 **how to die beautifully**

by winkiesempress

* * *

Mikuo bilang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja meski ia pergi. Karena Mikuo akan mati dengan indah.

Maka bagi Lenka hanya ada dua opsi; Mikuo berbohong atau Mikuo terlalu bodoh.

Karena hingga hari ini Lenka tak menemukan sesuatu yang baik-baik saja. Barangkali hanya matahari yang baik-baik saja, mengingat dengan entengnya ia terbit dan tenggelam sesuka hati saat satu bagian kecil dari bumi berduka.

Kadang Lenka ingin menyalahkan kematian Mikuo yang terjadi pada musim panas sehingga matahari seolah tertawa sepanjang hari, tak memberikan satu jeda muram agar Lenka bisa berlari di bawah hujan sambil menjerit-jerit menangis, dan setidaknya ia tahu ada yang ikut berduka—langit. Tapi tidak. Matahari musim panas tak akan mengizinkannya. Bahkan di malam hari pun bintang-bintang seolah berkedip mengejeknya. Oh, betapa Lenka membenci segala entitas di dunia.

Tapi daripada mengutuk langit, matahari, atau bintang, Lenka tentu memilih untuk mengutuk Mikuo. Dasar penipu busuk, brengsek, sialan, batinnya merapalkan kata-kata itu tiap cengiran bodoh Mikuo hadir dalam benak. Mikuo menjanjikan kematian yang indah agar Lenka senantiasa mengenangnya dengan senyuman. Mikuo menjanjikan sosok tampan di dalam peti mati yang tersenyum dalam keabadian. Mungkin jantung Mikuo akan lelah saat ia tengah berjalan di taman bunga, sehingga tubuhnya akan dipeluk oleh warna-warni yang bermekaran begitu tubuhnya jatuh. Atau barangkali malaikat maut akan menjemputnya saat ia tengah terlelap dengan bunga tidur terbaiknya.

Tapi yang terjadi, Mikuo bukan mati akibat melawan apa yang menggerogoti tubuhnya selama ini. Mikuo mati terlindas truk raksasa, dan detail-detail yang diceritakan para saksi cukup untuk membuat Lenka berlari sembari menutup telinga. Sudah berapa banyak nama organ internal Mikuo yang disebutkan tercecer di jalan? Katanya mereka melihat usus terburai, bola mata menggelinding di aspal, apa-apa yang terputus.

Oh, sialan. Lebih baik Lenka melihat Mikuo sesak napas sampai mati.

Lenka bahkan tak mau melihat peti mati saat ia disuruh mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Apa pula rayuan _Mikuo tidak akan tenang jika Lenka tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal?_ Persetan. Mikuo tidak menjanjikannya kematian seperti ini. Lenka tidak sudi mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan manis pada penipu idiot yang menyeberang jalan dengan benar saja tidak bisa.

Jadi, apanya yang baik-baik saja, bodoh?

Maka, biar Lenka tunjukkan bagaimana cara mati dengan indah. Lenka siap tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan Mikuo, menghina cara matinya yang sama sekali tidak elegan. Lenka pasti akan masih terlihat cantik nanti. Lenka jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana wujud Mikuo di alam lain sana? Tetap hancur lebur kah? Atau menjadi menawan seperti sediakala? Kalau sosok Mikuo tetap remuk, Lenka harus memastikan ia akan tampil jelita. Jadi ia bisa menghina Mikuo habis-habisan andaikata mereka bersua. Tidak sudi Lenka menikahi wujud Mikuo yang terburai meski di alam sana! Ha, balas dendam yang sempurna untuk penipu seperti Mikuo.

Sungai di bawah tebing itu jernih dan bercahaya.

Sekali Lenka melepaskan pijakannya, ia akan mati dengan jelita.

Lenka membayangkan bagaimana sosoknya nanti. Rambut keemasannya akan tergerai dan mengambang indah, bukan? Apalagi jika matahari masih memamerkan sinar dengan sombong seperti biasa. Matahari mungkin tidak akan keberatan berbagi sinar untuk kilauan rambutnya nanti. Lenka harus terjun dengan senyum, berharap wajah kakunya akan menyimpan itu sampai akhir. Ia juga harus berdoa ada orang yang menemukannya sebelum tubuhnya menggelembung oleh air, dikerubungi hewan-hewan kecil dan kecantikannya kandas.

Jika rencananya berhasil, ia akan mati dengan indah. Mikuo akan iri pada sosoknya yang cantik jelita sampai mati. Mikuo akan menganggapnya berkhianat, tapi jika Lenka tega maka ia akan meludah sombong dan berkata Mikuo yang mengkhianatinya lebih dulu.

Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menyambut gravitasi, ada satu sisi dalam hati Lenka yang berbisik: _tapi bagaimanapun kami akan bertemu lagi nanti, aku barangkali masih mencintai Mikuo._

 _Kalau begini, kata Mikuo benar kalau sehabis ia pergi semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu lagi._

 **end**


End file.
